halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkstorm Multiversal Season 1 Episode 1: The first Encounter
This is episode 1 of Darkstorm Multiversal: Sonic's Universe (Venom, Spongebob and DARKEST only) Story Jack & Patricia: (relaxing together on the grass) Stream: (Asleep on a tree) Jack: What a beautiful day Patricia: You said it Meline: (Leaning on the tree Stream is sleeping on) ?????:(Steps on a twig) Meline: (Hears) Hm? ?????:(Runs) Meline: !!! Wait!! ????:(sTOPS) Meline: ....Wh-who are you? Darkstorm: Darkstorm the Halfbreed Meline: Meline the Echidna... Darkstorm: Heh Jack & Patricia: (notices Darkstorm & Meline) Jack: Hi there Darkstorm:(Growls) Meline: N-no.... I don't think they mean to bother you, Darkstorm... Darkstorm:(Calms) Recah *Hello* Jack: My name is Jack the Hedgehog Patricia: And my name is Patricia the Skunk Darkstorm:(Taller than Jack and Patricia) Jack & Patricia: (looks up to Darkstorm) Jack: So, what's your name? Darkstorm: Darkstorm the halfbreed Patricia: It's very please to meet you Darkstorm:(Pick patricia up by her scruff and sniffs) Meline: Well.... uhh, she IS a skunk.... Patricia: (waves hello) Jack: Darkstorm, please be careful with Patricia. Darkstorm:(Puts Patricia down) Patricia: So, how's your day today? Meline: ...... Jack: (smiles) Patricia & I just want to know how is your day today. Darkstorm:*Doesn't answer* Jack: Ooookay? Patricia: Anyways, Jack & I are just relaxing together on the soft green grass. Jack: Yeah & we're trying to think of something that is fun that we can do. Darkstorm:(Doesn't understand the word fun) Meline: Hm? Darkstorm? Jack: Come on, let's play "catch" Patricia: Okie dokie Jackie. (pulls out her pink bouncy ball & tosses it to Jack) Jack: (catches it) Got it. (tosses the ball back to Patricia) Patricia: (catches it) Say Darkstorm, would you like to play with us? Darkstorm:(Play? Meline: Yeah. Play. But I mostly "play"..... sports, y'know. Jack: Darkstorm, you don't know what "Play" is? Darkstorm:(Pulls out a polished skull from his sack) Jack: (gulps) Is that a skull? Darkstorm: *Nodds) Meline: Whoa, cool! Patricia: Darkstorm? Where did you get that shiny skull? Darkstorm: I removed it from a living alien Meline: Wow.... Darkstorm:Heh Jack: Ok then. Meline: ..... Patricia: So, wanna play "Catch" with me & Patricia? Meline: (Is eleven) Catch....? Last time I played it, I was six. Besides, it's too..... simple. Jack: But Darkstorm doesn't know what fun is & we need to teach him how to play games by starting with a game of "Catch". Darkstorm:(Lifts a tree from its roots) Patricia: Wow, I didn't know you have super strength. That's cool Darkstorm:(tosses the tree up in the air, slices it, when it lands it is a house) Jack: Wow, now that's awesome. How did you do that? Darkstorm:(Doesn't answer but a mark on his upper arm is seen like a lightning bolt, but it is a large scar) Patricia: (notices the scar) Where did you get that scar? Did you fight somebody who is evil? Darkstorm: Clan mark Patricia: Oh ok then, just asking. Darkstorm:(Sits down to meditate) *At Freedom HQ* Jack & Patricia: (arrives inside) Category:Darkstorm Multiversal: Season 1 episodes